El día que marcó mi vida
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Todo cambia nada es estable. Estas son palabras que Isabella Swan ha oído desde que era pequeña pero no es hasta en este momento en el que comprende su significado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo es la historia que es totalmente mía.**_

_**Aviso: contiene situaciones fuertes y futuras escenas para mayores de edad. Si no te gusta, no tienes la edad sufienciente simplemente no leas.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moreles**_

_** FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/ **_

* * *

_**ACLARACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA Y TAMBIÉN ESTÁ SIENDO PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD CON MIS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES.**_

_**El día que marcó mi vida**_

**Capitulo 1: ¡me voy!**

Mi vida es tan complicada e incontenible últimamente que a veces me pregunto qué sentido tiene, sobre todo en estos momentos. Cada vez que recuerdo el día en que mi vida cambió, el estómago se me revuelve y me dan unas náuseas terribles que hacen que vomite hasta lo que no he comido. Pfff, el solo hecho de pensarlo me asquea hasta tal punto que me odio a mí misma. Por todo esto, necesito cambiar de aires, olvidar, pasar página y eso es algo que no conseguiré aquí, donde todo me recuerda a cierto hecho que quiero olvidar con muchas ansias. Todas estas razones, me llevan a tomar la decisión de irme a vivir con mi tío Peter, que vive en Alemania. Ahora mismo, me encuentro en la situación más complicada de toda mi vida que es la despedida con mis padres. Esto es sinceramente insoportable, pero necesario sin ninguna duda.

«

—Hija, ¿por qué te tienes que ir? —decía mi madre desesperada.

—Mamá, no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien con el tío Peter y la tía Silvia —dije intentando calmarla aunque fue en vano, porque de poco sirvió.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta Bella —dijo medio enfadada.

—Mamá, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Necesito un cambio de aires y relajarme por un tiempo. No va a pasar nada, solo me quedaré una temporada en casa de mis tíos en Alemania.

—Rennee, mujer, la niña quiere pasar un tiempo fuera, no tiene nada de malo. Además, Bella te llamará diariamente e iremos a visitarlas en las vacaciones —dijo mi padre salvándome del apuro nuevamente. Mi padre y yo teníamos una unión muy fuerte y, por eso, él me apoyaba en todas las decisiones. Muchas veces me da la sensación de que no he podido engañarlo, que sabe que las cosas no van nada bien, y por ello, me ayuda a la hora de convencer a mi madre.

—Exactamente mamá, no te preocupes. Te llamaré a diario. No olvides que te quiero —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, mi niña —dijo mi madre llorando, creo que mantenía la esperanza de que no me fuera, pero por más duro que fuese la decisión ya estaba tomada. Le di un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso a mi padre, para luego, darle el pasaje de avión a la azafata sin volver a mirar atrás. Por mucho dolor que me causase, esto era lo que necesitaba, no podía seguir reviviendo todo lo que ha ocurrido. Mi vida ha estado estancada durante un año y no puede seguir así.

»

No les había podido contar a mis padres todo lo que ocurrió ese día, no se merecían pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, y yo no soportaría que mis propios padres me miraran con lástima. Eso es algo que no puedo soportar. No quiero que nadie esté a mi alrededor por pena, simplemente no puedo. Puede parecer tonto, estúpido pero es como pienso, y no considero que nadie vaya hacerme cambiar de parecer. Si a mis padres no les había podido decir nada, mucho menos se lo diría a mis amigos. De estos ni siquiera me despedí, poco a poco me fui alejando, simplemente había temas de conversación de los que no quería ser participe. A todo esto, se le unía el que me molestaran las demostraciones excesivas de cariño. Ya no me reconocía, se estaban produciendo cambios muy fuertes en mi forma de ser. Un ejemplo de ello es que antes era muy cariñosa y afectuosa, ahora me he vuelto un ser frío, que no sonríe y si lo hace la sonrisa es muy forzosa.

Durante el vuelo mis pensamientos no iban en un mismo sentido, yo creo que ni siquiera lo tenían. Fue en este momento cuando entendí una famosa frase que decía mi abuela, que en paz descanse, "hay _momentos en los piensas en todo y en nada"_. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cuanta verdad escondían sus palabras. Supongo que la vida te va enseñando a base de tropezones aunque estos sean a veces, demasiado grandes e injustos.

Yo era tan feliz en mi burbuja de cristal en la que vivía, que nunca llegué a pensar que todo se podía desmoronar con una decisión; pero en estos momentos no vale el "¿si no hubiese ido por ahí?" "¿si hubiese visitado a Camila?". Ahora sólo me queda aceptar lo que ha pasado y seguir adelante. Sé que quizá no servirá de nada que me vaya a vivir con mis tíos durante unos años, que incluso se puede considerar un acto cobarde porque estoy huyendo del problema. Pero lo he intentado. Me he quedado un año ahí sabiendo que ese monstruo puede estar a mí alrededor. Ya no más, necesito tranquilidad, sosiego pero sobre todo paz, y creo que la distancia y la isla Rügen en Alemania me ayudarán o eso espero. Mi madre siempre decía que cualquier intento de conseguir algo no es en vano, y estoy completamente dispuesta a seguir sus consejos.

Este cambio me va a costar mucho trabajo, no se pueden dejar los miedos de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy decidida a hacer todo lo necesario para intentar recuperar aunque sea, una pequeña parte de lo que tenía en mi antigua vida. Si para eso es necesario dejarlo todo, lo haré, bueno mejor dicho, ya lo he hecho.

En un país nuevo donde nadie me conoce, será más fácil para mí salir adelante. Ya no tendré a nadie que me juzgue o critique por actuar de forma diferente.

En cuanto a mis tíos, casi ni nos conocemos debido a la distancia, por lo cual no me preocupa en ese aspecto. Mi relación con el tío Peter es bastante buena debido a que, en las ocasiones que nos ha visitado, hemos simpatizado mucho.

Con todas estas ideas en mi cabeza me quedé dormida durante el vuelo, pero esto no duró mucho. Como siempre volví a levantarme alterada después de revivir todo eso otra vez. Doy gracias al cielo de no haberme puesto a llorar y a gritar como una loca, odio cuando me dan los ataques de pánico. Todavía tengo la respiración muy acelerada y el corazón me late a mil por hora. No entiendo porque tengo que sentirme como si estuviese allí. No quiero sentirme de esta forma, me da tanto asco y tanto odio. ¡Ohh no! Las nauseas están comenzando, necesito tranquilizarme, no me puede pasar esto aquí. No, no, me niego. Empecé a hacer respiraciones profundas y soltando el aire lentamente. E intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, no pensar en nada y menos en ese monstruo. Poco a poco las nauseas fueron cesando como así también los latidos del corazón se volvieron a estabilizar.

Una vez tranquila me pasé las manos por la cara, estaba desesperada pero todo iba cambiar, todo iba a ser diferente ahora. ¿Y si todo esto no sirve para nada? ¡No!, no puedo pensar así, tengo que ser positiva, eso funciona. Todo mejorará, tiene que mejorar. Así entre frases positivas y motivadoras me fui relajando. Cogí mi libro de Memorias de Idhún de Laura Gallego, una autora que me sumerge por completo en su mundo de fantasía en el que lo único que importa son las aventuras y amoríos entre Jack y Victoria y los conflictos que tienen con Cristian.

Para cuando me di cuenta, la azafata estaba comunicando que estábamos sobre el aeropuerto de Bayern y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad. Por la ventanilla sólo se veían luces mientras el avión descendía. Era precioso ver como poco a poco iban apareciendo nuevos detalles, los edificios a lo lejos. Era increíble ver como un nuevo mundo se abría ante tus ojos, y al mismo tiempo, notar esa sensación en la barriguita que se me ponía siempre cuando el avión iba aterrizar. Sin duda era genial.

Una vez hubo aterrizado el avión, me apuré a salir ya que tenía que buscar el avión que se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto de Rostock y para mi mala suerte se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del aeropuerto. ¡Uhhh! que mala suerte la mía aunque debía verme graciosa corriendo con la maleta por todo el aeropuerto como una loca desquiciada. Ese pensamiento hizo que una involuntaria sonrisa se asomara en mi rostro. En ese instante me sorprendí, yo no sonreía, no después de que ocurriera.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de embarque sólo quedaban cinco personas por entrar. En fin llegué justo a tiempo. Le di el pasaje a la azafata que me miraba con cara burlona y subí al avión.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta, espero sinceramente que le den una oportunidad.

las invito a pasarse por mi grupo en face que será para todos los fics: ¿solo un juego? y el día que marcó mi vida: groups/725469564147228/

besos, que tengan lindo día.


	2. Chapter 2:Llegando a Rügen

**capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres**

**Betas FFAD**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lospersonajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Aviso: contiene situaciones fuertes y futuros escenas para mayores de edad. Si no te gusta o no tienes la edad suficiente, simplemente no leas**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¡Llegando a Rügen!**

Una vez en el avión, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de haber sonreído. Esto para mí era nuevo, hacía ya un año que no aparecía una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro. No tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera significar, pero quería creer con todas mis fuerzas, que el cambio de aires estaba resultando efectivo aunque sea sólo un poco.

En ese momento, caí en la cuenta de que en una hora estaría en el aeropuerto de Rostock, y de ahí, me iría con mi tío hacia la isla. Ante este pensamiento me puse muy nerviosa porque nunca había estado allí y, además, me angustiaba de sobre manera incomodar a mis tíos con mi presencia. No es como si fuese a presentarme allí de repente. No, yo hablé por teléfono con él, pero me preocupa que hubiese aceptado únicamente por compromiso. Tenía que serenarme. En el caso de que fuera de esta forma, podría volver a San Francisco. Esa idea no me satisfacía en demasía pero no me quedaba de otra. Puede sonar muy egoísta pero, espero que mis tíos no pongan pegas ni problemas a que me quede con ellos en su casa de campo.

Poco a poco, me fui alejando de todos esos pensamientos negativos y fui evocando lo que me había contado mi tío Peter la última vez que nos visitó. Recuerdo con mucha precisión ese día, pues me relataba con mucho orgullo lo maravillosa que era su isla, más bien decía que era el paraíso terrenal. En primera instancia, cuando lo dijo comencé a reírme pero él seguía contándome cosas increíbles sobre su tierra. Me llamaba mucho la atención el amor que le tenía, era fascinante ver cómo los ojos le brillaban cuando hablaba de la isla Rügen. Poco a poco, rememoró todos esos detalles. El ambiente que describía mi tío era… alucinante. La verdad no creo que haya palabras suficientes para describirlo, por todo esto creo, sin ninguna duda, que esa isla debe ser el nirvana. Porque es casi imposible que en la actualidad, exista la posibilidad de vivir en un lugar donde la naturaleza esté casi intacta. El hecho de imaginarme esas playas increíbles hizo que un suspiro involuntario saliese de mi boca. Era una locura, quería estar ahí, poder ver con mis propios ojos esas maravillas. En ese instante, me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba tener algo con tanta intensidad.

Con todos estos pensamientos me dirigí al servicio, me sentía un poco acalorada. Mojé un poco mi cara y el cuello. Estaba demasiado tensa, necesitaba relajarme y dormir pero, esto es algo que tendría que esperar, sin duda, porque lo de antes no se podía volver a repetir. Eso seguro. Cogí un trozo de papel para secarme la cara y las manos pero, en ese momento, me percaté de que había un espejo justo enfrente mía. En ese instante, me tensé completamente, no me gustaban los espejos, no los quería cerca de mí. Los espejos me hacían rememorar como todo había cambiado, debido a que las diferencias eran claras, no había que ser muy listo. Ya no era la chica que fui, el ejemplo más claro de eso era mis ojos, estos siempre habían brillado, vivaces y con vida propia. Pero ahora esos ojos verde claros, que a todo el mundo gustaba, se habían vuelto fríos y letales como los de una serpiente.

Todo había ya cambiado y mi reflejo, en el cutre espejo del avión, me mostraba, con una claridad sorprendente, las diferencias que se han producido. Apreciar como toda mi vida se había ido al traste era desolador.

Ver mi piel de ese color translucido era lamentable, ya que recordar el color crema que tenía antes, hace que me odie una y mil veces. Y ni hablar de mi cuerpo, si es que se le puede llamar así. Era horrible ver la que una vez fue una figura bonita y con curvas, convertida en esto, un cuerpo flacucho y escuálido.

A veces tengo la sensación de que mi cuerpo y mi estado de ánimo se han puesto de acuerdo para torturarme. Porque una cosa es ser consciente de lo que ocurre pero otra muy distinta es verlo, apreciar los detalles de las consecuencias de ese día. Lo peor, es saber que no puedes hacer nada para que la tristeza, la ansiedad, la desesperación, la inquietud y la incertidumbre desaparezcan. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de mis ojos recorriéndome la mejilla hasta desaparecer por el mentón. Me había jurado muchas veces no volver a caer pero parece que soy demasiado débil. Esto es insoportable, un sollozo quiso salir de mi boca pero no lo permití. No, no iba a caer… por lo menos no hoy ni aquí. Volví a mojarme la cara pero de forma un poco brusca esta vez, me la sequé y volví a sentarme en mi sitio.

Al poco tiempo o eso creo, aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Rostock. Salí del avión calmadamente cogí mi maleta y me dirigí hacia la salida, donde me esperaría mi tío Peter. Sólo llevaba una maleta debido a que hace una semana había enviado el resto de mi vestuario y mi adorada guitarra.

De un momento a otro, me vi envuelta entre unos cálidos brazos. Ante esto, me tensé, para luego cabrearme e ir a agredir al estúpido que se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Pero al levantar la vista, me di cuenta de que quién me había abrazado era, ni más ni menos que mi tío Peter. En ese entonces, me relajé pero sólo un poco. No quería que me tocara, no quería que nadie me tocara. Era mucho pedir eso. Así que disimuladamente retrocedí, intentando que mi tío no se diese cuenta de cuánto me afecta y molesta sus muestras de afecto. Luego, esbocé una sonrisa para quitarle piedras al asunto, y creyese que era algo sin importancia.

—Tío Peter, ¡qué sorpresa! —exclamé—. Me has dado un susto, pensé que era un degenerado —dije intentando hacer una broma pero creo que fracasé en el intento, porque mi tío se limitó a poner una sonrisa tensa en su rostro. Luego recorrió con su mirada todo mi cuerpo para después hacer una mueca, que creo que era de amargura. Ante esto, me invadió una tristeza enorme, tenía la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta de los cambios. Pero me equivoqué, debí tener en cuenta que el tío Peter es más perspicaz y perceptivo que papá.

—¡Ohhh! Discúlpame Bella. Es que estoy tan emocionado con que hayas decidido pasar una temporada con nosotros en la isla —dijo mi tío, sonaba muy sincero por lo que debía ser cierto, ya que él no se va por las ramas si tiene que decirte algo, te lo dice. En fin, así es él—. Pero déjame la maleta y vámonos para el coche, que todavía nos queda una hora y media de camino hasta Rügen —dijo rápidamente—. Ya verás cómo te lo pasas muy bien aquí —dijo mi tío mientras me picaba un ojo. Ante esto, me quedé un poco paralizada porque sinceramente no me lo esperaba. ¿Esto era en serio? ¿Mi tío estaba haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada?, ¿Cómo si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba fatal? Me quedé mirándolo perpleja, más bien lo miré como quien ve a un fantasma y él sin más me devuelve una sonrisa espléndida como si con eso lo dijese todo. ¡Ay Dios! Dime que lo que se me está pasando por la mente no es cierto pero la sonrisa canalla de mi tío no admitía otro tipo conclusión. ¡Ainsss! No puede ser. Pero mira que soy boba como no había caído antes, mi padre me dejó vía libre para salir de la casa. ¡Ahhh! A cambio de ello alertó a mi tío de que algo había ocurrido, para que me vigilase. ¿Qué pensaba que iba hacer? ¿Qué iba a atentar contra mi vida?, pues no, yo soy una luchadora y seguiré hacia adelante aunque esto signifique continuar sufriendo diariamente durante el resto de mis días.

—¿Entonces ahora tengo a la guardia real custodiándome? —dije en un tono un poco cínico. Desde el instante que dije eso me arrepentí, mi tío no se merecía que le tratará de esa forma, que desquitase mi rabia y frustración sobre él. Nadie tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, excepto yo. Mi tío sólo estaba haciendo un acto de bondad y buena fe, y mira como se lo pago yo. Soy de lo peor.

—¡Ehhh! Tu padre sólo está preocupado por ti. En un principio pensé que eran exageraciones suyas, pero ya he comprobado que no es así —dijo mi tío en un tono de voz sereno que me hizo sentir todavía peor de lo que ya me sentía.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso —dije en voz muy baja.

—No pasa nada, sube al coche —dijo mi tío en tono tranquilo—. Se te ve muy cansada, necesitas dormir.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo estoy agotada por el viaje —dije entrando al coche. Este era un todoterreno de color negro pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la marca de éste. Tampoco me interesaba, por supuesto.

La mayor parte del viaje la hicimos en silencio, me sentía horrible por como lo había tratado, pero me molestaba que mi padre me siguiera tratando que si fuese una niña de cinco años. Tenía 17 años, no era un bebé. Además, que me podía pasar, más daño del que me han hecho es imposible. Así que…

Necesitaba estar segura de que todo iba bien, y que mi tío no pensaba mandarme de regreso a San Francisco. No, no podía volver ahí. Me negaba a regresar. Necesitaba este cambio, olvidar, comenzar de nuevo. Me gustaría tanto que mi mente fuese una hoja en blanco, para así, construir nuevos recuerdos porque los que tengo me duelen tanto, tanto, que me cuesta respirar. Así que, manteniendo todo mi dolor y sufrimiento al margen, intenté mantener una conversación normal para tantear el terreno, y saber de una vez por todas, que es lo que me esperaba después de haber actuado de esta forma tan estúpida.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por Rügen? —dije de un poco tímida, tenía tanto miedo de que todos mis esfuerzos se hayan ido por la borda. Es que soy tonta y estúpida, me recriminaba mentalmente. Si hubiese pensado antes de decir todo eso, pero no, yo tenía que dar la nota, tenía que ir a atacar como hago siempre últimamente. Maldición, no sé por qué razón no puedo controlar mis jodidos impulsos. ¡Ahh! Y encima esta frialdad que me posee y arrasa con todo, alejando a todos de mí.

Me odio tanto a mí misma por convertirme en esto. Y lastima de una forma que no existen palabras para expresarlo. Soy consciente de que todo se ha derrumbado, que nada será igual. No puedo mentirme a mí misma, sé que todo cambió ese día, el día en que mi alma se desgarró en pedacitos. Sí, ese fue el principio de todos mis males. El día en que murió y se enterró la chica soñadora, positiva, alegre, risueña y romántica. Sí, ese día fue el momento en que todo se volvió negro y nada volvió a ser lo que era. Nada…

—Bella… llamando a Tierra. 1, 2, 3, mayday, mayday. Me responde alguien.¡Ehh! —decía mi tío carcajeándose de mí, lo miré con mala cara en ese momento, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta se me pusiera en la cara. Se me había olvidado por completo que a mi tío le gusta más una broma que una bolsa chuches.

—Muy gracioso —dije fingiendo estar enfadada. Este hombre es de lo que no hay. Creo que no se toma nada en serio. Es increíble, no sé por qué me da la sensación de que ha pasado todo lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto.

—Y ahora se enfada, ¡ainss! ¿Quién te entiende Bella? Pero que sepas que quien se tiene que enfadar soy yo no tú —dijo mi tío como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Ehh! ¿Y eso por qué si se puede saber? —dije simulando un enfado.

—Pues resulta señorita, que usted me ha hecho una pregunta y luego se ha mentido en su mundo particular dejándome hablando solo aquí como un loco —dijo mi tío con voz monótona como si estuviese hablando de un tema realmente aburrido pero dándole un toque gracioso lo que me hizo pensar que se estaba divirtiendo realmente con la situación.

—Lo siento —dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios—. ¿Qué era lo que decías tío Peter? Disculpa mi falta de modales.

—Muy bien, así me gusta. Que seas educada. Todo va estupendamente aquí en Rügen, soy más feliz que un pez en el agua —dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Me alegro mucho por ti y la tía Charlotte.

—¡Ehh! ¿tu padre no te dijo nada? —dijo mi tío con una cara de incredulidad que hasta yo aluciné.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber? —dije sorprendida tanto por hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación como por el paisaje magnífico que se abría antes mis ojos. Estábamos llegando a Rügen, eso estaba claro. Esta isla era mucho mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca. Ya quería estar corriendo por esas praderas que se veía, visitar todas esas playas de las que tanto ha hablado el tío.

Pero todas estas intenciones se fueron quedando en el olvido, tras darme cuenta de que mi padre me había omitido información y que según parece es importante, ya que la tensión que se sentía en el coche no era por nada.

Me ponía histérica, el hecho de no saber qué está pasando. No me gustaban los imprevistos pero no debía ser para tanto o de eso me intentaba convencer.

Mi tío no decía nada de nada, y eso me estaba desquiciando, creo que es bastante claro que no tengo mucha paciencia. ¡Ains! Como no hable ya, voy a terminar diciendo una de mis frases "ingeniosas" y la cosa no va acabar muy bien precisamente.

—A ver Bella, pues tienes una prima —dijo mi tío serio y dubitativo. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto de esta forma, lo que hizo que se encendiera en mí una luz roja que me indicaba alerta. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa y es que lo que se viene no me va a gustar nada de nada.

En ese momento, me acordé cuando papá me contó que los tíos no podían tener hijos. Entonces cómo carajo voy a tener una prima… no lo comprendo. Será que el cansancio me está afectando.

—¿La tía Charlotte tuvo una hija? ¿Pero yo pensaba que no podía tenerlos? —dije completamente perpleja esperando una respuesta que no tardó mucho en llegar pero que a mí personalmente se me hizo eterna y para que mentir no me gustó nada.

—¡Ehhmm! es adoptada —dijo mi tío rápidamente.

* * *

**Vaya noticia le acaban de dar a Bella... me pregunto como reaccionará.**

**Gracias por sus review y favoritos.**

**Lamento el retraso**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Mal comienzo o no?

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres,**

**Beta FFAD. ****www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Aviso: contiene escenas fuertes y futuras situaciones para mayores de edad. Si no te gusta o no tienes la edad suficiente simplemente no leas.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿mal comienzo o no? **

—¿Adoptada? —Dije con incredulidad—. ¿Habéis adoptado a una niña? —dije para mí misma. No me podía creer esto, es que no me cabía en la cabeza. No lo podía entender, es decir, como a mi padre se le puede ocurrir dejarme venir para Rügen, sin contarme que mis tíos tienen una hija y, para colmo de todos los males, es adoptada. Si ya me preocupaba el hecho de hacer de mal tercio en una pareja, ahora resulta que tienen una hija. ¡Ay Dios! Si es que yo no gano para problemas. Sólo espero que esa niña no me vea como una competencia por el amor y la atención de sus padres. No sé cómo me las arreglo para que todo me pase a mí. Espero con toda mi alma, si es que me queda un poco, que no haya malos rollos entre nosotras. ¡Ainss! Dios ayúdame aunque sea un poco, sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad en mi deteriorada y trágica vida. Eso es pedir mucho.

—Sí Bella, de verdad, pensé que eras consciente de ello. No sé en qué estaría pensando tu padre para no decírtelo —dijo mi tío un poco confuso.

—No te preocupes, sólo estoy un poco conmocionada por la noticia. La verdad no me esperaba nada de esto —dije haciendo una amago de sonrisa aunque creo que más bien salió una mueca de mal gusto—. Me alegro por ti, te lo mereces —le dije sinceramente porque era cierto mi tío era una persona encantadora, y se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Y yo no tenía porque contagiarlo con mi amargura personal.

Yo no tenía nada en contra de que haya adoptado una niña pero, esto no es algo que tuviese previsto y me frustraba, de sobremanera, no saber que va pasar a partir de ahora.

—Gracias Bella —dijo mi tío sonriendo.

—Ya verás que te llevarás muy bien con Alice, incluso podéis llegar ser muy buenas amigas —dijo mi tío con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Al instante otra bombilla roja en forma de alarma se encendió en mi cabeza. Había dicho amigas, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Si tenía que ser eso, porque no había modo de que yo fuese amiga de una cría a no ser que… ¡Ay Dios! Dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto. No, no puede ser.

—¿Amigas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —dije en un tono entre incrédulo y fastidioso.

—Pues eso, que podéis llevaros bien, contaros vuestras cosas… ya sabes todo eso que hacéis las mujeres.

—A ver, porque creo que me he perdido una parte de la película. ¿Cuántos años tiene esa mo… niña? —dije intentando mantener mis impulsos y las malas palabras a ralla. Estaba a punto de estallar y eso no era bueno para mí.

—Tiene 17 igual que tú —dijo mi tío con voz monótona como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

¿Qué? De verdad ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho. ¡No!, no podía ser. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. No era posible. No podía entender que tuviera que convivir con una adolescente. Puede parecer ridículo que precisamente una cría de diecisiete diga esto pero yo deje de ser una adolescente ese día.

En este momento me encontraba mirando al frente intentando asimilar lo que me acababa de contar el tonto de mi tío. Sí, era un tonto y un estúpido por echar abajo todo lo que tenía preestablecido. No estaba de ningún modo en mis planes tener que tratar con una niñata. Maldita sea… porque mi maldita vida no me daba una jodida tregua. No era mucho pedir. Pero está más que claro fui muy mala en la otra vida, si no, no hay ni quien explique por qué todo esto me pasa a mí.

¡Ainss! Cuantas ganas tengo de pegarle a algo o a alguien. El coraje y la rabia se estaban apoderando de todo mi cuerpo. Y la prueba más ferviente de ello eran los temblores que sentía en los brazos y piernas pero, lo que más destacaba eran mis manos hecho puños preparadas para lo que fuese necesario.

Justo en ese instante me di cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba. Mi respiración estaba agitada, de tal modo que me costaba respirar, y controlaba a duras penas mis pensamientos asesinos hacia la maldita situación. Lo estaba viendo todo negro y rojo. Esto no era bueno. Tenía que serenarme, sí, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, calmarme. Poco a poco, empecé hacer respiraciones profunda y a expulsar el aire lentamente. Un sollozo lastimero e inaudible salió de entre mis labios. Pero continué haciéndolo con todo el dolor que albergaba mi alma porque sabía perfectamente que me estaba viniendo abajo. Necesitaba soltar toda esta amargura que me consumía, necesitaba llorar y desahogarme, ya no aguantaba más, eran demasiadas cosas. Mi ser no podía sobrellevar todo esto, me estaba matando. Una maldita lágrima escapó de mis ojos, la seque al instante sin dejarla apenas recorrer la mejilla.

Todo se me estaba saliendo de control. Empezando por la maldita mocosa que adoptaron mis tíos y siguiendo con que toda mi mierda se estaba apoderando de la situación. Nada de esto debería estar ocurriendo. ¡Ashhhhhhhh! Que rabia me da todo esto. Todo es un asco. Me da mucho miedo haber salido de una mierda de situación para venir a meterme en otra peor. No. Esto solo es un terrible y estúpido imprevisto. Todo es culpa del tontaina de mi padre que no me contó nada sobre la mocosa no tan mocosa. Sólo es una niñata, esa tal Alice no va a ser un impedimento para mí. No después de todo lo que he hecho para estar aquí. Tengo que ser fuerte. Es cierto que las cosas serían más fáciles sin esa. Aunque a lo mejor podemos llegar a ser amigas como dijo el tío Peter. Ante este pensamiento se me puso una sonrisa sarcástica en mi rostro, eso había sido muy gracioso. ¿Amigas? Eso sí que no. Es imposible, yo y los adolescentes hormonados no somos muy buena combinación, tan solo espero llevar la fiesta en paz con esa chiquilla. Poco a poco entre respiraciones y pensamientos motivantes de que todo va a seguir como estaba planeado exceptuando la presencia de la niñata, fui despertando del letargo en el que me había sumido. Sí, despertando… cuando me dan las crisis de pánico y ansiedad parezco un muerto viviente, ya que me pongo pálida, me quedo mirando a un punto fijo casi sin pestañear si quiera, y no respondo a ningún estímulo del exterior. En el mismo instante en que volví a la realidad, escuché como mi tío hablaba.

—¿Bella… te encuentras bien? —preguntó mi tío en un tono asustadizo que demostraba mucha preocupación.

—Sí, sólo me ha sorprendido mucho todo esto —dije de forma distraída ya que estaba volviendo a la realidad todavía—. No me esperaba para nada que tuvieses una hija y que, por cierto, sea adoptada, y para terminar tiene diecisiete años. No es algo que pudiese llegar a imaginar si quiera —dije en voz alta pero fría al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento fui consciente del tono frío que estaba usando, oírme hablar de ese modo tan… bizarro. No tenía palabras que expresara lo que me hacía sentir… pero ni modo ya no se puede cambiar, todo es irrevocable. Tanto mi forma de actuar como todo lo que ocurrió. Puede parecer mezquino pero mi comportamiento es una mera forma de defenderme de todos los que me rodean ya que tarde o temprano todos te defraudan y yo más que nadie sabía de eso. Yo lo viví de la peor manera que lo puede sentir cualquier ser humano. Por todo ello para mí la vida no tiene sentido, no después de que la venda de mis ojos se callera. La vida es dura e injusta. Crees conocer a los que te rodean, pero cuando menos te lo esperas te clavan una estaca por la espalda, que arrasa con todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Y finalmente te conviertes en un ser frío y letal como la serpiente.

Sé que para muchos mi forma de actuar es la de una niña sin educación y modales pero no es así en ninguno de los sentidos que pueda haber. A mí la vida me ha enseñado que no te puedes dejar avasallar por nadie, que ser educado te hace frágil y débil ya que tienes que callar lo que piensas porque no es del gusto de todos. Es frustrante y mi capacidad de ser paciente no es mucha últimamente. Por todas estas razones y más me considero un ser antisocial, la razón es muy simple: no quiero saber nada de esta sociedad y sus mierdas. El motivo es muy simple, esta sociedad lo único que sabe hacer es corromper, enfermar, despreciar, discriminar, rechazar a las personas… sobre todo a aquellas que son o piensan diferente al resto. La verdad podría ponerle muchas más etiquetas a esta sociedad pero no me da la real gana de pensar en este momento.

—Vale, entiendo que puede ser extraño encontrarte con todo esto —dijo mi tío más alegre.

—No te preocupes, espero que todo vaya bien —dije intentado convencerme a mí misma.

—Sí, ya verás. Alice es una niña adorable. Seguro os lleváis estupendamente —dijo mi tío ilusionado.

—Eso espero —dije rotundamente dando fin al tema.

—Bueno, mi querida Bella hemos llegado a mi humilde morada —dijo mi tío en tono gracioso.

—Wow, ¿Humilde? ¿Y se puede saber que tiene esto de humilde? —dije con una voz de sorpresa aunque no solo era la voz ya que mi cara debía ser un poema. Estaba estupefacta. De verdad mi tío vivía en esa casa. Parecía un sueño. Era increíble. No era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña yo diría que tenía el tamaño ideal. Parecía una de esas casas antiguas pero al mismo tiempo estaba impregnada de un toque moderno. No tenía palabras que describiesen la preciosidad que se encontraba ante mis ojos. Era fascinante ver esa maravilla en medio de la pradera, lo increíble de todo era que parecía como si siempre hubiese estado allí. No sé cómo explicarlo… la casa parecía ser parte del paisaje, el hecho de estar allí lo hacía todo más perfecto de lo que ya lo era. Alrededor de la casa había un cajón de arena y como aún metro estaba un columpio gigante. El ambiente destilaba una paz y tranquilidad que sería impensable considerar que existiera un lugar así.

—¿Entramos? —dijo mi tío de pronto sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. En ese entonces me di cuenta que me había quedado tan embobada con todo lo que veía que me había olvidado por completo de mi tío. En ese momento lo miré y el muy estúpido tenía una sonrisa socarrona y engreída en la cara. El maldito se estaba riendo de mí.

—¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? —pregunté fingiendo estar molesta.

—¡Nada!, me da gracia la cara que has puesto. Es muy chistosa, debería sacarte una foto —dijo el tonto de mi tío con un tono petulante que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

—¡Ashh! Eres muy molesto, ¿lo sabías? ¡Entramos ya de una vez antes de que cometa un asesinato! —dije con un tono teatral.

Mi tío pasó junto a mí, y yo le seguía el paso a una distancia prudencial. Mientras mi tío abría la puerta, yo me puse a enredar mi pelo en mi dedo índice. Era algo innato que siempre hacía cuando no sé qué puedo esperar de una situación que no controlo. Me pongo muy ansiosa.

Una vez mi tío hubo abierto la puerta, hice un par de respiraciones y, después, traspasé la puerta de esa maravillosa casa. El interior era mucho mejor que el exterior y creo eso es casi imposible. La casa era muy cálida y hogareña y, al contrario del exterior, muy moderna. Me encontraba estupefacta admirando todo lo que me rodeaba.

Al final del umbral de la puerta había una escalera en forma de caracol, que me dejó literalmente con la boca abierta. Los peldaños eran de cristal o eso parecía y a su izquierda estaba el pasamano de color negro ébano, que lo hacía destacar en demasía. Justo a la derecha de esta se encontraba un pequeño salón que se accedía bajando unas pequeñas escaleras del mismo color que el pasamano de la anterior. Bajé las escaleras para reunirme con mi tío, que me sonreía de forma socarrona, sé que mi cara debía ser muy graciosa. Soy muy expresiva y esa es una razón por la que me gusta controlar las situaciones, ya que la gente puede saber fácilmente lo que pienso, tan solo con las facciones de mi cara. El salón no era muy grande pero sin duda era muy acogedor. En él había dos sillones de dos plazas de color azul grisáceo. Uno estaba situado frente a la televisión de plasma, que por cierto era muy grande y el otro a su derecha. Sobre estos había múltiples cojines blancos, negros, rojos… que le daban un toque de color al salón. En medio de los sillones había una mesa de madera gris que tenía un jarrón con diversas flores y diversos libros esparcidos. Además había una alfombra blanca que cubría el suelo, y esta contrastaba con las blancas paredes de la casa. La imagen del salón era esplendorosa, te hacían querer pasearte descalza por todo el lugar.

Era de noche, pero el lugar me hacía querer saber cómo sería esto durante el día, con la luz entrando por los ventanales que se encontraban en la pared trasera. De pronto, sentí un par de miradas fijas en mí e inmediatamente me giré tensa hacia las personas que me observaban de esa forma tan… desagradable para mí.

Ante mí se encontraban dos mujeres, la primera deberá rondar los treinta y cinco años, morena y de ojos claros que me miraban de forma amorosa. En ese momento la identifiqué como mi tía Charlotte. En cambio la otra chica no me miraba con muy buena cara, era delgada, su cabello largo y negro como la noche, ojos color caramelo. Así que supuse que era la mocosa. Esta y yo nos quedamos mirando fijamente durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Tal era la lucha de mirada que el ambiente se sentía muy caldeado lo que provocó que mi tío Peter interviniese.

—Bueno… Bella creo que ya conoces a tu tía Charlotte y te presento a mi hija Alice —dijo mi tío acercando a la mocosa hasta donde yo estaba. A ella se le puso una sonrisa petulante en su rostro cuando mi tío la presentó como su hija. ¡Ufff! La situación me estaba comenzando a frustrar y de buena forma. ¿Quién se cree que es esta niñata para retarme? Sinceramente no sabe con quién se está metiendo. ¡Ainss! Y la muy maldita no dejaba de sonreír, sabía perfecto lo que estaba haciendo. Quería jugar, eso seguro. Pero yo no iba a caer en sus redes. No, yo no podía quedar como la mala. No después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

—Encantada de conocerte Alice, me han hablado mucho de ti —dije con un entusiasmo que no sentía pero esta vez me tenía que callar todo el ardor que sentía contra esta niñata de pacotilla. Todo era su maldita culpa… y encima se le ocurre retarme.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas, en cambio yo no puedo decir lo mismo ¿no papá? —dijo con un tono irónico muy mal disimulado. Esta niña no se iba por las ramas y yo que creía que iba hacer el papel de niña consentida de papá. De pronto, un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Mejor, vallamos a cenar, ya es demasiado tarde y Bella deberá estar cansada del viaje —apuntó mi tío Peter con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro aunque pude ver cómo le dirigía una mirada amenazante a su niña, lo que me hizo sonreír como una hiena.

Vaya, si aburrirme en la isla seguro que va a ser imposible. Ahora me pregunto esto será un indicio de un buen o mal comienzo. ¿Quién lo sabe?

* * *

**Gracias por su tiempo, review y favoritos.**

**Los agradezco en el alma.**


End file.
